Mission of Love!
by HinataxSama
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are sent on an important mission together. However, there's something different about this mission. In order to succeed, they must pretend to be newlyweds! Will they keep on pretending the whole time, or fall in love? Rated M for language and possible sexual content in later chapters!
1. An S-Class Mission!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!**

**This is my first fanfiction, ****so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The bright sun shone down on the village of Konohagakure as villagers woke up and started their early-morning errands. However, a certain blonde-haired boy still slept rather soundly, an occasional snore escaping his lips. A small but happy smile snuck onto his face as he dreamt that he was swimming in ramen broth, surrounded by all the ramen he could ever want. This dream was delightful- for him, at least.<p>

Tsunade sat behind her desk, boredly going over her paper work. It had finally piled up so high on the desk that she could no longer ignore it. Suddenly, a puff of cloudy white smoke appeared in the middle of the room and an ANBU appeared on his knees. "Hokage-sama, I have urgent news. It seems that one of our secure vaults has been breached and one of the forbidden scrolls was taken! I have men searching for the one responsible, but we have found nothing."

"Summon all off-duty ninja at once!" The female Hokage ordered, her voice tinted with anger. The ANBU gave a nod before disappearing.

Naruto opened his eyes sleepily, his cerulean orbs quickly meeting the sunlight that shone through his window. He rubbed his eyes and gave a tired yawn, stretching his muscled arms before standing up. He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and left his room, heading into the kitchen. He was about to take a sip of some spoiled milk when a knock at the door interrupted his actions, making him jump and almost drop the carton of milk he held in his hands. "_Shit_," he cussed, putting the milk down and running over to his room. "Give me a second!" He shouted, slipping a shirt over his chiseled chest and pulling a pair of pants over the boxers he had slept in last night.

He just didn't want to answer the door when he was _nearly naked._

He zipped up his usual orange-and-black jacket and ran over to the door, opening it.

He blinked in surprise when he saw an ANBU standing there. It wasn't every day this happened, so there must be something serious going on. "Lady Hokage has requested your presence in her office at once." The ANBU spoke simply.

"What fo-" Naruto was cut off when the ANBU disappeared, any trace of his being there was gone.

'_Jeez_.' Naruto thought with a sigh, leaving his apartment and heading out to see what Tsunade wanted.

Naruto arrived at the Hokage's building and noticed that there were ANBU everywhere- rushing in and out of the building. Seeing so mamy gathered around the door, he glanced up and jumped swiftly, heading for the window in Tsunade's office that was always unlocked, just in case Ero-Sennin was ever in the village and decided to come pay his old friend a visit.

Sliding the window open, Naruto jumped through.

"Yo, Baa-Chan! What's going on?" He asked, his expression a mixture of both seriousness and excited-ness.

Tsunade smiled to herself as a plan started to form in her head because she already knew which ninja were off -duty today. They were going to be _perfect_ for this mission! "Naruto! Guess what? I am sending you on an S-class mission." With those words and a smirk, Tsunade sat down in her chair to look at a shocked, yet happy Naruto.

"An S-class...mission! Woo-hoo! Alright!"

Naruto shouted excitedly, pumping his fist in the air.

"Baa-chan! What is it, what is it?! Where am I going?! Who am I going to fight?!" Naruto asked in a desperate manner.

"Be patient, Naruto. I will explain all the details when your..._partner _arrives_." _Tsunade replied. Naruto groaned loudly in response, not sure if he could handle all this waiting.

At that moment, the door to the office slowly opened.

"_Ano_..." A shy yet sweet and familiar voice spoke as the dark-haired girl he had considered to be his friend entered the room.

'Wait.. Is _Hinata_ going to be my partner?' Naruto thought.


	2. Marriage?

"Come in, Hinata." Tsunade said simply when she took notice of the girl. Hinata nodded and entered the room, slowly closing the door behind her and walking over to stand beside Naruto.

Her heart was racing and blood began to rush to her face.

'_What's going on?! Why is Naruto-kun here? Why are we the only two here besides Tsunade-sama? Do we have a mission together?_' Hinata felt as if her mind was going to explode as her curiosity only grew by the second.

"A-Ano...Tsunade-sama...I apologize if I was a little late. B-But, may I ask why you have requested my presence?" Hinata asked in a polite tone, remembering how an ANBU member had told her to come to Tsunade's office just a few minutes ago.

"Of course, I will explain everything now. As I have already told Naruto, you will be going on an _S-Class mission,_" Tsunade stated, causing Hinata's mouth to open slightly in shock. She had never been on an S-Class mission before and she never thought that she would be skilled enough to actually go on one. "Now, a precious scroll has just recently been stolen from our village. We know which village has stolen it- it was Suchigakure, the village hidden by steam. This village is rather small and not commonly known, so I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard about it. Therefore, I will tell you some basic information on it. Suchigakure is a popular destination- for honeymoons. There are many hotels and hot springs there, perfect for newlyweds. Without disguising yourselves as such, someone will quickly figure out what your true intentions are. So, you two will be going into the village as newlyweds!"

Hinata's faced turned red in a matter of seconds. She began to feel hot and dizzy.

'_Married...to Naruto-kun?_' She thought, almost unable to comprehend the words Tsunade had spoken. She managed to keep herself conscious for the moment as passing out would be _extremely_ embarrassing in front of the Hokage.

"Man...I wish I could have been paired up with Sakura-chan!" Naruto commented rather obnoxiously, earning himself a glare from Tsunade.

Hinata broke out of her little trance when he spoke, and felt as if a thousand knives were thrusted through her chest. 'I guess...I'll never be good enough for him.' She thought as a layer of sadness glazed over her lavender eyes.

Naruto noticed that a depressing aura had begun to fill the room and he tilted his head slightly. "What?" He asked, glancing back and forth at the two women in the room.

"_Nothing_," Tsunade sighed irritably at his cluelessness. "Well, I'll expect you two to leave within the hour. Here is a map of the village, and I circled where I think the scroll should be located. You are dismissed." Tsunade told them, placing a map in Hinata's hands, feeling that she could trust Hinata more with it. "Alright, baa-chan. I'll see ya when I get back! Hm...meet me at the village gates in thirty minutes, Hinata!" Naruto gave them his signature grin before jumping out the window.

"H-Have a nice day, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said, bowing respectfully and turning to leave.

"Hinata, wait," Tsunade ordered, giving the dark-haired girl a stern look. Hinata faced Tsunade again and gave her a questioning look.

"Well...don't take anything Naruto says too seriously. He's a dumb kid and he doesn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

Hinata smiled softly at her words, "Alright. T-Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said in an appreciative voice before finally leaving and heading back to the Hyuga compound to pack up. Her mind still wavered on the mission and her cheeks were still dusted red.

'_This could be the perfect opportunity to get closer to Naruto-kun! Well, we will be pretending to be married and all, but I'll have to show him that I am just as good as Sakura-san! I'll just have to try to keep calm and not freak out...too much. This is a mission, after all!_'


End file.
